Highschool for Drama
by TwistedXmo
Summary: Gwen is feeling as if she is in love with Duncan but he's with Courtney. As a new boy comes into school. Does Gwen find someone else or trys her hardest to be with Duncan?
1. Im not a Princess

As we lay outside on the grass around night-time I cant hold my feelings anymore, I get up and lean closer to him, im scared he is gonna push away but when I see his face that's when I wake up.

"Wake up Gwen!!!" Jake yelled at my doorway.

I grunted and got up, I have this dream for about two weeks straight and it always ends up that way at the end.I get up very in a bad mood cause my dream never shows the end of it.I jumped into the shower, as fast as I can. The bus was a little bit late today cause the rain was falling down way bad today.I ran down the stairs stealing my brothers apple and kiss my mom.

"Bye!" I yelled.I hear Jack,my little brother, "Hey give it back." I took off running to the bus stop and it was just about to leave till I ran full gear and made it onto the bus.

"Sleeping late again Gwen?" Laughed Jesse at me.

"Sorry Jess but I did score you a apple."

I threw it at the bus driver lady she yelled thanks when I sat down In the back of the bus. I was the first person she pick up first cause she knows my mom doesnt have time to take me to school, and since Jesse and my mom are pretty good friends, she always help me. I started pulling out my black sidekick phone seeing I got 3 new texts. The first one was those stupid forwards from Beth.

"Love is a weakness, Take your shot with the one you love, Send this to ten people or the perosn you like well get a girlfriend."

"too late." I whisper to myself.

The 2nd text I got was from Bridgette it said "Hey girlie did you already leave your house?"

I texted her back "Yeah why?" as soon as I text her that I saw her Bridgette,D.J,Tyler,Noah And Lindsay. I laughed when she walked in reading the text,she looked at me and said

"Well I guess its too late,I wanted you to wear Hot pink tomorrow with me! So we can match!" Bridgette Ran to me sitting down.

"Ew no way pink=gross" Bridgette was sitting in front of me cause she was saving a seat for Geoff.

I just remember I didnt read my last text "Hey babe,are you still up? ;) " My heart raced when I saw the text was from, It was him. I yelled inside my head why did I have to go to bed early I could have been texting Duncan all night. I cant get this guy outta my head. I pulled out my ipod and listen to my music. I started listening to Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me.

I cant help it Ever since I started liking Duncan more as a friend, I cant help but listen to cheesy love songs. I was looking in the window as we stop to the next bus stop.I was staring into the sky seeing to birds flying together it was so pretty how they was flying in the rain, most birds hide in trees like little babies, I guess those two birds are hardcore, I smile still staring, Untill then someone touched my shoulder and I was startled cause I had both of my head phones in and thats when I saw it was Duncan. I took one head phone out.

"Hey Duncan." I said helplessly

"Did I scare you? haha" Duncan smirk his cocky face closer to mine while still standing up.

"Just a little." I shrugs my shoulders while smiling looking into his eyes.

Duncan notice I was hearing my music.

"What you listen to?" He leand in trying to hear and thats when I remember I was hearing Taylor Swift. He would make fun of me so hard if he knew I like Taylor Swift music, I would never hear the end of Duncan if he found out.

I move my body sideways and was pushing Duncan away with my legs "Hehe ahhee nothing!!"

I put the ipod to a new song before he sat down next to me and luckly it was on Blink 182-All The Small things.

"Oh this song is the shit!" He laughed but stop laughing noticing what I did,

"Why did you push me away Sweetheart, you know you what some of this!" Duncan said

I laughed acting like I didnt want it

"Oh yeah you caught me!" I made my eyes widen.

We started talking and what not till Courtney comes into the bus, I sighed looking down once I knew Courtney was on the bus, She waving at Duncan to sit next to her, In the front.

"Dudettes call,bye Gwen." Duncan said while standing up, I tried to pull a smile and waved while he sat next to Courtney, He move his arms aorund her shoulders kissing, I hurried and looked down. But thats when then the song came on my ipod that kills me. Taylor Swift-White Horse. While I was listening to that I shoot my head back up seeing how Happy Duncan and Courtney was, Duncan never looked so happy in his life, Those two have been dating for about Four years, Its been on and off, Courtney alway fought with Duncan how she was only fourteen and she cant date him but Duncan didnt care, I heard the lyrics, going into my heart that killed me the most was "Im not a Princess,This ain't a fairytale." It was true, im not Duncan's Princess,Courtney was and always well be.I have to get over this guy, but he is my best friend, Has been for about six years.

"Gwen!!" Cody rushed and sat next to me.

I sighed and stop looking at Duncan and Courtney and playing my other rock music.

"Get lost" I yelled

"well I saw you sitting all alone an-"

"I always sit alone." I cut hem off

"Anyways,The hallowen dance is coming up."

"Yeah I know." I mumbled

"Wanna go with me?!" He asked

"Cant go,Babysitting my little brothers halloween night."

Cody actally got happy

"Yay! You didnt say no, so I can tell everyone you was busy but there was a chance you would have gone with me!" he was happy and got up and sat next to Beth on the bus.

I laughed to myself And made my comment "Maybe he would like to go trick or treating with my little brothers."

We finally pulled up at the school and I went to my locker seeing my friend Leshawna waiting for me, She said her arms arounf her chest while staring at this school poster in front of her, she looked way lost, once she saw a pale figure with black all over me she shoot her eyes at me glaring.

"Girl where have you been?"

"Sorry the bus was a little late for everyone."

"It's cool but guess what?!" She smile once she remember something.

"Huh??" I asked

"Harold is gonna start getting buff for me!"

I brusted out laughing but then yet again, I was happy Harold would do that for Leshawna, we talked for a little bit but I left and ran to my first period Child care,

Everyone had a partner besides me it sucks cause I have to do more work than everybody else.

Courtney,Heather,Geoff,Bridget and even Duncan was in this class. I talked Duncan to having this class cause it so simple. Duncan was Courtneys partner Heather was with some nerd. and Geoff and Bridget.

Just then this boy walks in class.

* * *


	2. Holly

He had jet black Hair,Green shirt with a hand print on-it he seem normal,I bet I have to sit next to him since im alone in this class.

The teacher pointed at me to him and he walked closer to me. I suddenly heard Duncan Yell "Gwen!"

I smiled at soon as I heard Duncan calling for me.

"Yeah?" I asked

He laughed and flashed a smile at me and pointed to this new kid

"We got us a Holly!"

I just brusted out laughing out loud and so did Duncan everyone looked at us like we was on drugs.

It was me and Duncan's small Joke we call boy's who wear hollister,Holly's,and this new kid was definitely a Holly.

Courtney slap Duncan's arm yelling at hem to shut up than the new kid sat next to me and looked at me "What's a holly?" I rolled my eyes. this guy wants to know me and Duncans small joke?, yeah right.

"Nothing alright." I said rolling my eyes looking else where.

"Oh ok well hi im Trent" I looked back seeing He did a friendly smile and put his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you,im Gwen." I shook his hand and then that's when I saw his light green eye's light up.

"Wow I like your eye's" I didn't mean to say that out loud! Stupid me!

"Oh thanks,your's arnt bad either."

I threw a sarcastic laugh "There just dark blue, nothing Unique."

"Well I like them." He smiled at me

That's when I started to blush. What the heck! Why am I blushing at some Holly? I hurried and threw my head down acting like im going to take a nap And I actally fell asleep in class.

"Cookie?" someone shook my arm when I started waking up.I looked up and saw him.

"Duncan?" I said confused

"The one and only." Duncan looked up pointing at him self.

"Crap did I fall sleep?" rubbing my head feeling daze.

"Yeah but the bell just rang just only a minute ago."

I got up and looked around everyone was gone.I notice that Courtney wasn't here either.

"Where's Courtney?"

"She went to the office to help the Principal With some work."

We stared at each other and laughed at the same time.

"Gosh your Girlfriend is such a Kiss-ass." I said stranding up

"The only ass she is kissing is mine Cookie."

Duncan walked me to my next class and actually holding my books.

"So how's that Holly kid in are first?"

"He's... okay for a Holly,actually he is pretty ..sweet." I smiled when I said the word Sweet,

Duncan eyed ball me and rolled his eyes.

"You like hem?"

"No! I don't like Holly's.I like someone else though." I said looking at Duncan hopefully he understood what I said.

We soon was in front of my next class. He handed me my books

"Who can it be Cookie?" He smiled and I lend next to the wall. as He lend his hand to the wall looking at me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out ,bye Duncan,And thanks for walking with me."

"Anytime"

"You mean anytime Courtney isn't around..right?" I said eyeing Duncan.

"Yeah,You know how she is when we are together."

I sighed and nodded we said goodbye and that's when I went to my class room,Biology.I had that class with D.J,Bridgette,Noah,Cody,Harold And LeShawna. I sat next to Bridgette and LeShawna and they both said at the same time "Did you tell hem!?" I sighed and threw my head down. "Nooo.."

"Why not girl!" LeShawna Asked

"Cause don't you guy's get it!? Me and Duncan are only Friends in his mind. I'm his Best Friend,Buddy,Pal,Amigo... Cookie.."

I slowly stared getting sad while saying the words I can only be with Duncan

Bridgette looked at me confused "Why does Duncan call you _"Cookie" _anyways?

"Well,We have Cooking together and he is my partner in that class,We had to make cookies and Me and Duncan started Auguring how I cant cook so We started throwing cookie dough at each-er,We even had to stay after class cleaning up are whole mess,Ever since that ,he always called me his Cookie."

LeShawna and Bridgette looked at each-other with big smiles saying "Awwhhhheee Tender!!"

I rolled my eyes while smiling too "Shut it girls." That's when the Teacher walked in.

Biology was pretty boring we took a quiz and got homework. After the bell rang we all went to lunch. LeShawna and D.J and also Izzy had there own cars but nobody but Owen wanted to drive with her.

Duncan got his car tookin away after stealing the vice principal's Ride

He can finally drive in two more weeks.

We all got together as a group thinking where we should eat. guy's wanted Denny's.

Let's when I saw Trent walked next to D.J High fiveing each-other.

"Guy's this is Trent, he is gonna kick it with us at lunch." D.J said

"Hey" Trent greated at the group

"Hey Holly!!" Duncan yelled

"Hey Gwen." Tent Said while smiling at me

"Hi Trent." I smiled back lets when Bridgette,LeShawna and Duncan looked at me weirded out.

We all went to Denny's and got are food. I sat next to Trent and Duncan with are big Table. Duncan was next to Courtney,No shocker there. Bridgette and Geoff made out the whole Lunch time. Again no shocker there. And Me and Trent talk awhole lot at lunch. Duncan was giving me pissed off looks at the corner of his eye and I have no idea why.

We all went to school again and let's when I went into Math class.I found out Trent had that class with me again. But we didn't sit next to each other he had to sit bye Courtney. I sat next Cody who tried flirting with me again, and failed. After that class I had cooking with Duncan.I sat next to hem and said

"Hey Duncan." I sat sitting down behide him

"Wasp?" He turn his body to me and still looked straight ahead.

"You okay?" I asked confused trying to look at Duncan's face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He had his hand burried in the side of his head staring at the clock.

"Cause today at lunch you looked pretty tick off at me."

"Naw It's not you,Something about that Holly Kid I don't like."

"You didnt even get hem a chance to know hem. he is a Sweet Guy."

"Whatever" Duncan said with a blunt voice.

The teacher enter the room and yelled

"Today class We well be making brownies OK ill had out the papers! You and your partners get going!"

Duncan laughed and finally turned around looking at me "Cookie, reember that one time I made you eat my brownies!?" he had a huge as smile on his face.

I gave hem a pissed off looked and laughed

"Yeah you made special brownies! I didn't even know you put Weed in them till after I started tripping out that night at the party!"

"Yeah good times,You even made out with me that night"

"Did not! I wasn't that high!"

"I'm just kidding Cookie ha-ha I just wanted to know if you remember that night even haha"

I thought _Trust me if we made out, I would have remembered it._

"I remembered You drinking like crazy with Geoff. Me and Bridgette Started Stripping in front of Cody. Man Cody Past out once I pulled my shirt off. Poor little fella."

"Ha ha yeah,I was so drunk. good thing that Courtney didn't show up at the party cause she wouldn't even let me drink!"

"Duh its your body do the hell whatever you want to do with your body right?"

"Yeah!" Duncan said while high fiving me.

"Are you gonna tell Courtney that then next time?"

"Hell naw!"

We started laughing and made are PG rated Brownies. We got a C cause we didn't even read the paper we just talked the whole period.

After school. I went on the bus again sitting bye my self while Duncan was with Courtney making out again.

Cody tried sitting next to me but I hurried and pulled out my backpack next besides me so he wouldn't.

When I got home I hurried and Went into my room doing homework,once I was done I took a bathtub after my bathtub and got on my-space and talk to Bridgette.I soon got sick of it. the only time I like to get on when Duncan is on so we can talk. Dinner was boring I had to make my little brothers dinner while my mom was working late again. After I Cleaned up the Kitchen and Went to sleep That's When My Dream happen once again With Duncan and me Laying outside the grass.

* * *

***~*~*~*Please R&R~*~*~*~**~*~**


	3. MrsCarter

This time when I tried kissing Duncan he pushed me back

"Gwen what are you doing? I have my Princess im sorry."

I woke up in tears. Did Duncan really push me away?It's just a dream..but dreams always mean something right?

I didnt want to go back to sleep with that nightmare so I got ready and actually put makeup on today but I did curl my hair and threw some lip gloss on. I actually worn hot pink for Bridget cause she said she is wearing it to. I put on my black skinny jeans on and threw on my hot pink Vans. I looked in the mirror smiling. Wow I actually look... pretty today. I spray my Cherry perfume. I heard someone knocking on my door and I didnt even care who it was. My mom yelled from down stairs.

"Gwen! It's Duncan."

while I was putting my ear rings on I gasp and ran down stairs.

I ran down seeing Duncan look at me with his mouth hanging down to the ground,so did my 3 little brother and my mother.

"Gwen? Your wearing.. pink!?" my mother said shocked.

"Gross! She actually looks like a girl!" Jake yelled at Tommy laughing.

"Wow." That was all Duncan said while smiling.

"What are you doing here Duncan?"

He looked like he was day dreaming while looking at me. Suddenly my little brother Jake, slapped his arm making him coming back down to earth.

"Oh! oh.. umm. Well I got my car back from my parents and want to take you to school."

"Oh really? Cool" I looked at my mom giving her the look of -mom can I go-

"Sure you dont even got to ask! I like Duncan,just make sure my baby girl goes to school ok Duncan?"

"Of course Linda." Duncan nodded and swing the car keys around his fingures

"You ready Gwen?" while winking at me.

I nodded batting my eyelashes.

My mother laughed at us "I swear you two like each other or some-thing's going on!"

"Mom!!!" I yelled at her making me blush more at Duncan.

My brothers all started singing "Gwen and Duncan sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes Lo-"

I grabbed Duncan pushing hem outta the door

"Please Lets go before my family murders me with embarrassment."

"Bye guy's! ill be back for dinner!" Duncan yelled as I pushed hem out

My mom, Linda yelled "ok Duncan bye."

I close the door looking at hem "Who said you can have dinner with us?"

He laughed "I mostly do,dont I?" True Duncan always came to my house to get away from Courtney,or his parents yelling at him again. And my mom didnt mind Duncan at our house. She thought of him like her oldest son. He always got along with my younger brothers. since he acts like there age. my mom said im always happier when Duncan is around so it makes her happy too. Which is true since im crushing on this guy way bad.

We walked to his 2008 Black Jeep Wrangler.

"Wow Haven't been in Destiny for a long time." I said

"I know right! Maybe since that concert of Escape The Fate we went to."

Just then it got way awkward cause I remember me and Duncan made out that night. We was so drunk that night and we even smoked weed there too. I told Duncan we should never bring up what happen that night cause we both was drunk also he was going out with Courtney at the time. we only made out, nothing else personal.

I got in and we started bumping some hard core music

"So why didnt you pick up Courtney?"

"Cause I wanted to pick up my Cookie first."

I rolled my eye's. he looked at me sad

"Whats wrong?"

"You only picked me up cause Courtney's parents would never let you pick her up huh?"

"Well.. kinda but she is my chick Gwen."

"And I thought I was your best friend."

"You are!!"

"Pshh,Whatever."

"What do I have to do just to prove it to you."

"Ahh... I dono."

"Name anything!"

"Ok,...haha."

"What you laughing at Cookie?"

"I have a dare for you."

"Ok im game,what is it."

We pulled up to the school walking in to are first period Courtney looked pissed when I was walking in with Duncan. Everyone gasp when I walked in.

"I know im wearing pink,so shut it."

I sat next to Trent

"hey Gwen you look great! so I was wonderin-"

"Hold up" I said while laughing

"Um why?" Trent asked confused

"Shh! Just watch."

Duncan looked around and just jump on top of the teachers desk Singing

"I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up  
Hear me shout  
"Tip me over  
and pour me out!"

He even did the actions to the song and I couldn't help but laugh my ass off

I got up and went next to hem while he got off the teachers desk

"You didnt have to do the actions weirdo haha."

"I wanted to,it makes the song better I think."

"Well thanks I enjoyed it"

"Anytime babe." He pulled me into his body hugging me. Duncan had his face bye my shoulder.

"Yummy Cherry's" Duncan smirked

I stop hugging hem "What?" I asked confused

"The perfume,your wearing is that Cherry one I brought you on your birthday last year huh?

"Buy it? You mean steal it? Haha than yeah,I am wearing it"

We both smiled together and just notice the whole class was listening to us and we stop to look at Courtney with flames on top of her head.

"Ah-oh" we both said

just then the bell rang and the Teacher walked in

"Class take your seats!"

I sat next to Trent and he looked at me confused

"Why is Courtney mad at you guy's? she looks like she is gonna pop any second."

"That's the Princess for yeah. she gets mad at me if I even look at her boyfriend."

"You two are just friends right?"

"Ah yeah why?"

"Well I was wondering since im new if yo-"

"Trent,Gwen please no talking" The teacher said.

Trent nodded and starting doing his work.

The bell rang and I got up seeing Trent. he tried talking to me again but his phone rang

"Hello? Oh hey dad." He whisper to me "Can we talk later my dad is calling."

"Sure"I smiled and walked the other way to my next class I saw Courtney yelling at Duncan. Duncan always tells me when there are fighting I should hide but this time I thought I was gonna stand up for hem.

"Courtney," I said tapping her shoulder

"What do you want Gwen!?" She snapped

"Chill out Courtney,I dont know how many times I have to tell you this. We are just friends. And if you love Duncan like you say you do. Believe hem when he told you the first time okay."

"I-I-I- Um,Well-ah-well." Courtney was speechless what I said to her.

I walked away and heard Duncan whisper "Thanks."

"Anytime" I waved be hide me and walked into Biology.

"Hey girl's" I said before sitting down.

"Your wearing hot pink im so happy!" Bridgette yelled

"Yeah,wasnt Duncan funny today in class?!"

"Yeah! Its un real he did that!"

"Well I dared hem to."

"Well gosh no wonder why Courtney was mad! You two started blushing like crazy! The whole class saw it!" Bridgette said

"We was?!" I yelled, the whole class heard me yell that and I threw my head down blushing more like crazy untill I heard My friends laughing.

Leshawna laughed "Aw man and I missed it!"

Was Duncan really blushing at me?! I didn't notice cause I was starring into his eyes ,just maybe there is a chance he mite...like me? oh my im soo happy!

Finally class again so boring I was just doddling me and Duncan names on one full page.

Gwendolyn Miranda Carter (Duncan's last name) Sounds catchy I said in my head with big smile on my face the whole period.

After that class we all went to the same spot meeting everyone there for lunch

"Ouch! Ouch! Gwen is on Fire!!!" Yelled Geoff laughing

"Oh shut it haha." I said while giving Geoff a friendly hug.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said pulling me aside from everyone.

"Hi Trent,whats up?"

"Ah nothing,wow you look really pretty today Gwen."

"Ah thanks. did you have to ask me something this morning?"

"Yes! Well you see I dont know that many girls and I was hoping that you'd-"

"Hey Holly!! I heard you play guitar right?" Duncan asked throwing his arms around Trent's

"Ah Yeah I do why?" Trent looked at me scared.

"Hmm.. I like the name Elvis for yeah" Duncan said with a cocky laugh.

"Do you mind if me and Gwen talk alone?" Trent said pushing Duncan off of him.

"Ah how about me and Gwen leave you alone"

Duncan had his arm around my shoulder and started walking me away from Elv- I mean Trent!

"What was that for? Trent had to ask me something" I said glaring at Duncan.

"So he can ask you later right Cookie?" He winked at me and

I smiled and nodd. We all went to get some milkshakes and came back to the school anytime Trent tried talking to me Duncan would always interrupt hem.

Even in math Trent tried asking me something but the teacher told Trent to sit in his seat.I said to call me later and gave hem my house number.

It was after school and I stayed a little bit later with Duncan since he was driving me home.

I didnt talk to Trent the rest of day since I was with Duncan mostly. We the finally pulled up to my house and I noiced my mom's car was in the drive way. Even Duncan was a bit shocked. We pulled up to my house and I opened the door seeing KFC's food all set up ready to be served.

"Wow" me and Duncan said at the same time

"Oh Gwen,Duncan your just right about time for dinner!" My mom yelled cheerfully, I swear she is such a prep, but I love her.

"Ah.. mom what are you doing home so early?" I said throwing my book bags on the couch.

"I got a premotion today! Know I can get off work early know, isnt that great!?"

"Good for you Linda!" Duncan cheered at my mom while holding a chickin leg in the air.

My brothers copied Duncan yelling "Hip hip hooray!"

Duncan and my brothers looked at me,actally glaring at me.

I laughed and pick up a leg.

"Hip hip hooray!"I yelled, We all started laughing.

We all sat down and started eating.

"So Gwen I heard you guy's are having a big halloween dance this friday?" My mom said

"Yeah,but Im suck babysitting these Little rascals that night remember?" I glared at my ltwo little brothers Tommy and Jack.

"I know I said that before dear,but know that I got a Premotion today I have friday the whole day off."

"So your saying....?" I asked confused

"You can go to the dance!" Jake yelled

"Oh wow... really..." I said looking down at the food in my plate

Just then the phone rang

"Ill get it!" Said Tommy jumping off his seat running to the phone.

"Shouldnt you be happy weirdo?" Duncan asked with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes

"I just dont think.. Dances are my things you know?"

"I hear yeah Cookie! Courtneys making me go to that stupid dance with her!!"

My mom looked at Duncan happy

"Oh you have to give me pictures of you and Courtney, Duncan!"

"Sure thing Linda" Duncan said smileing.

I was getting so jealous while Duncan and my mom was talking about him and Courtney.

I seriously wanted to punch Courtney next time I see her.

"Gwen! Phone!" Tommy said while yelling and running back to the table

"Who is it?" I asked

"Some guy name... Trent? I think?"

Just then My eyes got all big and so did my mom

"Whose Trent,Gwen?" Jake said looking at my mom, My mom shurg her shoulders looking at me confused to.

"Just this guy." I said while standing up.

"This looser name Elvis." Duncan said pissed off.

I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Gwen" Trent spoke

"Hi Trent is Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wondering if I can finally ask you that I have been trying to all day."

"Sure shoot."

"Ok,well I was wondering if you wanna go to the dance with me on friday?"

"Really?" My eyes got big

"Yeah,Well its just I dont know many girls and I think outta all of them you'd would be fun to go with. But that's if your not going with anybody else..."

My mind was feaking out. are you serious me and a holly?!No Duncan is the one I like..Then again he is going with Courtney and I have no date either."

"Gwen its okay if you dont wanna go with me ill hang up." I heard Trent breaking down.

I finally said something while I was lost in thoughts

"No Trent dont hang up! And Yes ill go with you to the dance."

"Really?!" Trent yelled

"Haha yeah."

"Wow thanks Gwen it means alot"

"No problem,Well Im having dinner so-"

"No its cool! Ok Bye Gwen!" Trent sounded soo cheerful it was shorta cute.

I hung up with him and sat down around the table with a big smile.

"Sweetie you okay?" My mom asked

"Perfect." I said finally eating

"What did Elvis say?" Duncan glared at me

"He,well he asked me out to the dance." I said while sighing

my mom eyes was poking out of her head

"Awww good for you Gwen! I need to meet this fellow."

"Are you serious?!" Duncan glared at me

"Yes I am,gotta problem with it?" I glared back, it was bugging me how Duncan has been acting lately.

Duncan looked around and threw his head down while eating "Noo."

After that Duncan was quite all night. I kept on asking hem whats wrong but he didnt answer.

It was about midnight we was outside in the front porch.

"The stars are so beautiful at night" I said looking at them

"I know someone else Beautiful then those stars." Duncan quitely said

I looked back at Duncan looking at me.

"Who?"

"Me." Duncan flashed his smile.

We started laughing cause it was always Duncan breaking the ice I swear.

"I should go home. dont wanna get them rents mad again." Duncan said while standing back up

"Yeah and you just got your car so dont get them mad again."

"Ok bye Cookie."

"Bye"

We hugged each other but this time it was a long, He was still holding my waist while saying

"And I think you look more Beautiful then those stars out tonight."

"Awhe thanks Duncan." I started to blush.

"Well Goodnight sweetheart" he went into his car and I waved bye while he took off.

Suddenly I was close to open my door till Duncan called me

"Hello?"

"Gwen,Hey can we make sure Courtney doesn't know I was at your house this night."

"No duh! Haha"

"Just checking haha"

"Night dork."

"Peace out Creep!"

We hung up while I was laughing I think Duncan is really scared of Courtney.

I finally went inside and climbed into bed.


	4. Cant you guys get along?

Same dream again, I felt his arms wrapped around my body, I looked up and saw Trent instead of Duncan, "It's time to move on Gwen." He leaned closer, about to kiss me, till I woke up with my mom next to me "Sweetie"

"Gah! Go away,"

"Please get up your gonna be late,"

"I dont care."

"Get up you imma have your brothers do it."

My eyes flashed open once my mom said that

I jumped in the showers and worned my black skirt with a Lime Green tank top with a black sweater covering my arms.I didnt eat cause I was in a rush this morning. I heard Duncans Car honking outside.

"Mom,Duncans here love you bye."

I rushed out the door and got into his jeep.

"Hey" I said panting

"Someone woke up late huh?"

"Yeah, I didnt want to get outta bed."

"Same."

I looked around making sure no cops was around bye his car while driving.

"Wanna have a smoke before we go to school?"

"What kinda smoke?"

"Just a primetime,I dont wanna go all high into school like that one time haha."

"Damn yeah that was your first time too huh?! " Duncan laughed making fun of me.

"Shut it haha" I started smokeing the cherry primetime and handed hem the smoke.

"So What are you and Courtney gonna dress up as halloween on friday?"

Duncan sighed and looked down

"Courtney gonna be a president-"

"Awhe and Duncan is gonna be the first lady!!" I said cutting hem off

"Shut it Cookie! Haha no Im so not gonna be that! I want something.."

"Creepy,dark, to scare everyone in your sight?"

"You know me so well Sweetheart." He smiled at me

We laughed "how about you ?"

"Ah I dont even know,I didnt even think I was going out friday .ill just be the gothic girl."

"You'r already that! Haha maybe you should be a Courtney."

"No that is too scary, even for me!!"

We laughed again and got quite I think I should ask Duncan.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I have a date now, I was wondering.. Can we shorta go on a double date,can you pick up me and Trent and we can ride with you and Courtney to the dance."

"Your always welcome in my Jeep, but that Elvis..eh I dono."

"Why do you hate hem?"

"I never said I did."

"Well why dont you try and get along with Trent,He is a sweet guy."

"Thats why."

"Cause he sweet, you wont be cool with hem?"

"Yeap!"

"But D,J Is also sweet and your like his best friend!"

"Gwen I just have my reasons to hate Trent ok."

"Not good reasons" I mutter under my breath.

Duncan slammed the car and put his car in park.

"What are you doing." I asked Confused

"Making you not mutter stuff under you breath again!"

"Ohhh Duncan is soo scary run everyone!He has a mohawk !,which died in the 80's"

I said laughing at my stupid joke.

"I warned yeah."

He got closer Ticking me so hard I was laughing so hard and he had his car doors on lock.

"St-Sto haha Stop it!! haha"

"Say my Mohawk turns you on! Say it!!"

"Fine!! haha your sexy Mohawk turns me on so bad that I want to do you!!"

Duncan finally stop tickleing me

"There, thats better." He said smileing pulling into the school parking lot.

"Your crazy you know that?" I asked with a smile on my face

"You like crazy though" he said stepping outta his car

He opened the car door outta my side and we walked into school walking to my lockers.

"Yeah and my dad was like "Son two more days" Duncan said finishing up his funny story

"Oh my gosh! Your dad cracks me up! Even though he nothing like your mother!-"

"Hey Gwen." Someone tapped my shoulder behide me. It was Trent.

"Hi Trent," I said trying to stop laughing.

Trent looked at Duncan and Giving hem the look to get lost.

"Preppy, im not leaving ok." Duncan yelled

"But I need to talk to Gwen."

"Thats not gonna stop me" I said in my head before I heard Duncan saying those words. I know Duncan too well.

"Cant we all talk together as a group?!" I said smileing having my arms wrapped around both of the guy's shoulders while walking

"No." they both said at the same time.

I sighed and let them both go.

"Babe,Dont get upset." Duncan said while grabbing my waist.

Trent gave Duncan a pissed off look and grabbed my hand while running

"Come on Gwen we are gonna be late for class."

"Ah well- Ah!" I said after he pulled me away from Duncan.

I looked back at Duncan just standing there glaring at Trent.

Before I knew it we was in class and the bell rang.

"Haha I guess you was right." I said at Trent walking in

"Told yeah." Trent flashed a smile at me as we sat down.

Ten mintues later I saw Duncan walking in.

"Duncan why are you so late!?" The teacher yelled at Duncan again for being late.

"Eh I just went for a walk." As he sat next to Courtney.

The teacher looked like she was gonna blow up.

"Duncan thats it im-" She got cut off bye Courtney

"Mrs:Bayes, Trust me Ill make sure Duncan wont be tardy again,bye the way I graded all the homework in all your classes last night." Courtney said smiling

"Oh okay then Miss Fairbank and thank you so much!" The Teacher sat back down smiling

I couldnt help but fake a cough while saying "Cough Kiss-ass cough cough"

Courtney glared at me and rolled her eyes looking back at Duncan

Duncan couldnt help but chuckle what I said about his girlfriend. She slap his arm and those two started argueing, like always.

"So are you ready for the dance Gwen?" Trent said while playing with his pen.

"not really."

"Why not" He threw on a sad face.

" Its just well.."

"Come on you can trust me."

"Ok.. Well I cant dance."

"oh that's it?! I thought it was something about me."

"No Your perfect." I just barly reaize what I told Trent. Why did I even say that. I saw Trent face glow after I said that little comment about hem.

"Thanks Gwen you always make me feel, I dono.. special."

I starting to blush .

"Dont you mean Special Ed?" I heard another voice join us from was Duncan.

"Oh great Duncan is here.." Trent said very unhappy.

"Oh well nice to see you to Elvis."

"Let me Guess you and Courtney just got into a fight."

"Dont we always?"

"True"

Duncan sat next to me while playing with my hair while I was talking to Trent about music.

"So What music do you like Gwen?"

"Ah.. I dono Rock,Metal,punk music."

"oh dont you like country?"

I heard Duncan brusting out Laughing so hard. I couldnt but help to join his laugh.

"Dude do you even know this girl!?"

"Well im trying to but you keep on interrupting us!" Trent barked back.

"ohh Elvis is getting mad. Go write a song and get lost."

"Duncan!" I said elbowing hem

"Well actally Trent I do like some." It was true. I love those love songs bye taylor swift,Always makes me think of Duncan.

"I guess you dont her that well,Eh Duncan?" Trent smiling at Duncan and Duncan had a pissed off look.

The bell rang and I got up.

"Gwen what class do you have next?" Trent asked

"Biology."

"I'll walk you there."

"No way Preppy,Im walking Gwen." Duncan grabbed my books off my hand.

"Guys.. stop! Trent where is your next class?"

"Its Gym why?"

"Well maybe I should walk with Duncan, Since your classroom is downstairs."

"But Me and Duncan have gym together too?"

"Yeah but unlike you Holly, I got care if Im tardy." Duncan chuckleing

"It's true...we can always hang out at lunch Trent." I said smiling at hem.

"Okay Gwen,See yeah." Trent gave me a hug and walked away.

Me and Duncan started walking to my class.

"Eh please can I punch that guy!?"

"Haha sorry no can do."

"Ok Gwen You and Trent can double date with me and Courtney."

"Ah... why?" I was pretty shooked when he said that outta the blue.

"Cause,I want hem to be pissed off when he is around you and me."

"Duh haha your what about Courtney?!"

"What about her?"

"She is gonna be hella pissed when she finds out your picking up me and Trent."

"So I dont care, she isnt the boss of me."

"hahaha oh yeah right your so her bitch!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. Then pended me to the wall leaning his body over mine. His lips was right next to my neck. He got closer to my ear and whisper "I'll be your bitch Sweetheart if you dont mind" I couldnt even talk back my body was frozen how close he was to me. I even dropped my ipod. I did a little gasp and Was super shooked. We was right in front of my class and when he pushed away the whole class saw us and how close we are. Duncan bend down picking up my ipod.

"Is this yours?"

"Y-ye-yea-yea-yeah-yeah." I was Studdering

"You okay?"

Bridget hurryed up and grabbed me

"Oh she is just being Gwen. Well see yeah Duncan."

"ah ok? Bye girls." Duncan said confused walking away.

"Gwen you okay!?" Bridget said grabbing my shoulders

I was frozen my eyes was popping out. I can still smell his sweet mint breath right next to my right ear.

My mouth was open a little bit. She started shaking me till I finally was back to normal.. kinda.

"Ah wow! What happen!?" I asked confused

"Duncan was hella flirting with you and you froze!"

"So it wasnt a dream!?"

"No, but the whole class saw you Gwen. When Courtney finds out she is gonna freak."

"but its not like we kissed or anything. so I think its gonna be okay."

"True, well lets hope."

Class was boring I feel asleep in there,Same with Lunch. Courtney and Duncan kinda made up but then started fighting again over there halloween clothes. Trent told me he is gonna dress up as pirate. Duncan made fun of hem again saying he should dress up as Elvis. Duncan said he wants to dress up as Jason. He's already got a mask and a big ass knife. But I dont think the school well let hem bring that toschool. He drop me off and went home quick cause he said he had to go to his part-time job while working in the police station with his family just moving files.

Tomorrow is halloween,What am I even gonna wear?! I knock on my mom door.

"Mom?"

"Yes hun?"

"Can you give me a couple of dollars?"

"Why?"

"Halloween is tomorrow I have nothing to wear."

"Sure you do Gwen!"

"I.. do?"

"Yea come here."

We walked over to the closet

"Mom please I dont wanna wear old clothes!"

"But you'd love this one, Trust me!"

Lets when she pulled out this lady bug costumes

"Mom no way."

"Come on you'd look cute with this. And besides I dont think your gonna find anything at the store on the last day."

"damn you."

"Haha come on honey just wash it and it well be good as new."

"Ok."

"Your welcome."

"Yeah whatever."

I cant belive she wanted me to wear this preppy girly costume, as I was washing it.I logged on my computer and I got on chatroom.

I started talking to Trent on it. After the washer was done I hurryed and threw it in the dyer.

Dinner was gross. My mom wanted to make something new and I dont think it came from this planet.

"Mom im going to bed ok night."

"Night dear."

I went to bed and worn my bootie shorts and tank top.

I was almost sleep till I heard someone calling my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said half asleep

"Gwen."

"Duncan? Whats wrong?"

"My parents kicked me outta my house."

I hurryed and jumped outta my bed.

"Really? Hurry and come to my house."

"Ok Thanks Cookie."

I hung up and ran down stairs seeing my mom doing the dishes.

"Mom."

"Gwen? I thought you was sleeping."

"Yeah I was,But Duncan's Parents kicked hem outta there house."

"Oh my! Is he ok where is he?!"

"I told hem to sleep over here,its only for tonight, is that ok?"

"Yeah just make sure he sleeps downstairs, I dont want you two cuddling eachother all night."

"ah mmmmomm.." I rolled my eyes before I heard the door knocking.

I went to open the door and saw Duncan. Hes eyes went big after he saw me.

"You ok Duncan?"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Yeah yeah im cool, Nice P'J's" He threw a smile while walking it. It looked like he was cheaking me out kinda.

"Haha Perv." I shut the door and My mom walked in on us

"Duncan are you ok?" My mother asked

"Yeah Linda, Just My parents and me got in a little fight. But I think ill talk to them tomorrow."

"Ok Well my house is your house. Goodnight im going to bed" My mom kissed my forehead and headed up stairs

Duncan sat on the couch and hung his head to the ground.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked quickly

"Not right now cookie," He said sighing.

"Ok." I got up and was about to leave till Duncan grabbed my arm.

"Just.. can you lay with me till I fall asleep ? then you can go to your room."

Duncan looked really upset and crushed. I nodded and got a blanket for us and layed on the couch with hem. He had his arms wrapped around me. So I started playing with his hand. We only talk for a little bit till Duncan crashed out. I was thinking to my self do I get up and leave. I didnt want to cause being with Duncan felt so good. But he has a girlfriend. I gotta remember that. So I pulled his arms away from me and hurryed and went up my stairs and layed in my bed. I couldnt sleep the rest of the night. I wanted to be with Duncan the whole night, in his arms. I got off my bed and went back downstairs. I layed next to Duncan again and I heard hem said softly

"I thought you left for good."

"Im not leaving you Duncan."

"Good cause I need you."

"I need you too."

I didnt know if Duncan was sleep talking or not but I really enjoyed talking to hem.

That's when I finally got sleepy and fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Slutty ladybug

Me and Duncan was outside again, but this time I really felt his arms around me.I was thinking of kissing hem but I remember the last dream I had With hem when he pushed me back. Duncan looked at me this time saying "Gwen I lo-"

"Gwen!!" Jake yelled as I woke up.

"Huh?" I Hurried and open my eyes feeling someone grabbing me as I was on the couch.

"Mom is gonna flip when she See's you slept down here with Duncan."

"Did your mom wake up yet Jake?" I heard Duncan right next to me laying on the same couch on me.

"Not yet. Hurry Gwen get in your room before mom finds out" Jake said pulling me off the couch.

"Duncan?" I was half asleep when I got up seeing Duncan on the couch as I ran upstairs quietly so mom didn't hear me.

I hurried and jump into my bed and heard my mom's door open. I can always tell when her door open cause it makes a big noise. I hurried and acted like I was sleeping when my mom open my door.

"Sweetie?"

I pretended to act like I was getting up

"ehhh."

"Chill honey, be happy its Friday and you dont have school today!"

"Then why are you waking me up."

"Well cause I want to make breakfast, after I get outta the shower."

"Grrreeat." I threw my face back in pillow.

My mom didnt try walking me up anymore. She closed my door and I feel sleep again.

I got up as I heard the boy's rough housing throwing each-other against the wall and breaking glass.

I got up and put my sweat pants on under my booty shorts cause it was pretty cold.

I went down stairs smelling eggs and mom cant really cook so I was shock when I smelled it. As I enter the Kitchen. I saw Duncan cooking.

"Duncan?" I ask confused as He turned around

"Hey Cookie, hungry?" He smiled as he crack a couple of eggs on to the pan.

"You.... Cook?"

"Yeah, I bet you can never guess huh?"

"Never."

He got me a plate of food and got hem a plate also sitting next to me on are table.

I looked around seeing only me and hem eating.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I already feed your brothers and Linda. They left to go to your brothers school hallowen parade, and Jake went out with his girlfriend Kelly."

(Jake is only two years younger then Gwen)

"So you waited for me till I woke up so you can eat with me?" I smiled

"Yep. Besides it's are favorite Holiday."

"sure is." I said as I started eating.

"Wow." I said tasting the bacon in my mouth

"What?"

"Your cooking is un real!, My mom cant cook worth shit! Haha thanks."

"Anytime Babe."

Duncan hurried and ate all his food while I went to do the dishes.

"So, are you going to go to work then today?" I asked looking down at the dishes

"I dont know. I havent even called my parents yet."

"I dont wanna be a nosy and all, but why did you guy's get in a fight?"

"Well Someone was stealing money outta the police station and they all blamed me."

"Really why?"

"Looked at me Gwen, Does it look like I can be trusted."

"When I look inside of you, I know your not that kinda person."

"Thanks, my parents don't think that. I know I steal things but I would never steal my family's money."

"Wow, I bet your parents feel really bad right know, you should go talk to them still."

I was finally done with the dishes as Duncan started hugging me.

"Yeah your right, Imma leave and go talk to them."

"Ok, Bye . see you tonight right?"

"Yeah, Hey bye the way what are you wearing for Halloween Gwen?"

"Haha I cant tell you."

Duncan laughed and walked into his car, once I saw the car disappear I ran to the dyer Cause I forgot all about it till Duncan brought it up.

"Crap!" I said pulling it out, it was super short, I guess it shrunk.

I hurried and ran upstairs into my room. I turned on my music full blast cause no one was home. I have to think of a plan to make this Lady bug costume, not so slutty but yet a little more my style.

**Later that night.**

Ring Ring.

"Oh god not again." I said to my self as I picked up the 9th call from Trent.

_**(Happy Trent Day 9/9/09!) XD**_

"Yes Trent?" I said not happy.

"Gwen! OK I was wondering should we dance to the first song or the 2nd?"

"Does it matter?"

"Ha ha your right ok bye!"

I hung up thinking "This guy is weird,"

Maybe Trent is weird, or nervous, This mite be his first dance he has been to. This was my first dance I been to also. But I wasn't freaking out like Trent was. I got outta the shower and re dyed my hair, only for tonight though. It was super red on my teal parts of my head. I keep the black mostly in my hair. And put on a tube of Red lip stick. I slip into my costume and looked into the mirror

"Who is the biggest slut of them all?! Me!" I said yelling at the mirror till my mom knocked on the door

"Sweetie, Wow! That costume looks.."

I cut her off "I know it looks sluty! But its not my falt!"

"Sweetie I like it on you! You just need to wear some black shoes and long lady bug socks."

She handed me the socks and the high heel shoes.

"Thanks"

"Why did you make the costume.... look so scary?"

"Hello its Gwen your Gothic daughter ha ha."

She laughed and closed the door as I on the rest of my makeup.

I heard the doorbell ring and I hurried and grabbed my long coat to cover my costume. I opened it and saw Duncan and Courtney.

Duncan had his Mohawk Dark Neon blue in his hair while wearing a black shirt with blood all over it.

And had a mask on that looked like Jason's mask. with a hook on his right hand. Courtney looked the same but wearing glasses and a long skirt passed her knees.

"Hey guy's." I great-ed

"Whats up Gwen." Duncan walked in holding Courtney's hand

"What are you supposed to be Gwen, a vampire?" Courtney glared while looking at my long black coat seeing my hair black and red.

I laughed "Oh oops. No im just cold, and brr!!"

Courtney didnt laugh and looked at Duncan "Is it time to leave know?"

I looked back at Courtney "What the hell are you suppose to be."

"I am the President Dur!"

"You still look the same Stuck up Courtney."

" I can say the say thing about you weird goth girl!"

We was inches from are faces glaring at each other.

"Wow are you two gonna make out know?!" Duncan said smiling

We both sighed and yelled "Shut it Duncan!"

**Knock Knock**

I looked back the door and went to open it seeing Trent.

"Hey Trent, you look wicked!"

"Thank you Gwen what are you? A vampire?"

I laughed "No I hate Vampires ever since Twilight"

I close the door and Trent Said hi to Courtney and not Duncan. Duncan didn't care and rolled his eyes. My mom walked in "Hi guy's"

"Hey Linda" Duncan high fiveing my Mother.

"And you must be Trent." My mom looked at Trent with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too Ms Davids-"

"Yeah yeah its all nice can we go know we are gonna be late." I said cutting off Trent

"OK ok chill out Honey ha ha, But take this off your gonna get hot at the dance wearing that."

Lets when my mom took off my Coat and everybody mouth drop to the ground.

"there that's better! You look cute know Gwen!, wait ill be right back!" My mom said running up stairs

"A lady bug?" Courtney sniffed her nose

"It was my moms okay. I couldn't get anything else."

"Damnnnn Gwen you look." Duncan looked at me then hurried and saw Courtney getting pissed.

"you look... buggy?" Duncan finished up what he said. He looked at Courtney while saying that so she didn't have to kick his ass right then and there.

"Ah... thanks... I think?" I said walking out the door.

"Wait!" My mom said running downstairs

"we need pictures!" My mom holding out her camera.

"Just great." I said to myself.

She hurried up and took one picture. lets when I pushed everyone outta my house.

"There thats good! Know bye mom."

I close the door and locked it. We all enter Duncan's car and drove away

**Linda's (Gwen's mom) P:O:V**

I looked at the picture and busted out laughing.

I heard Tommy walking next to me "You okay mommy?"

I looked back at Tommy

"See Gwen in the picture? Trent and Duncan are staring at her ass in this picture! Ah priceless! And Poor Courtney is smiling looking at me. And Gwen is staring at Duncan. Wow this gonna be one wild night for Gwen huh Tommy" I picked hem up and walked hem into his bed room .

* * *

_**R&R!!! **__I know this Chapter was boring but the next one well be the best!_


	6. Halloween Night

**Gwen's Point of view,**

We was all in Duncan's Jeep, Hearing some Escape The Fate. But let's when "The" Song came on, Situations. I hurried and looked at Duncan while he was driving and saw hem look at me in the rear view mirror and gave me a wink and smiled. I smiled back. The reason why, cause at the concert when this song was playing it sorta turned us on hearing it. Then we started making out that night also.

"So Gwen," Trent said. It took me a couple of seconds to stop staring at Duncan and look back at Trent.

"Yes Dun- I mean Trent." I faked laughed a little and looked back at Courtney, glaring at me.

"You look really.."

"Slutty?" I cut hem off, cause it was true.

"No ha ha I meant, you look gorgeous." Trent looked into my eyes instead of my body. I thought it was so sweet. "Thanks Trent." I leaned in giving Trent a peck on his right cheek. I even saw Trent blushing.

Just then Duncan slammed his car super hard, Me and Courtney had are seat bells on so we really didn't jerk while the car stopped but Trent didn't have his on so he hit Courtney's seat in front of hem, slamming his face into it.

"Ahh." Trent groaned in pain

"We're Here!" Duncan said cheerfully. He looked back at Trent letting out a laugh.

"Now Trent, you should always have your seat belt on, You never know whats gonna happen." Duncan said proud-fully, Letting out a chuckle, It seem like Duncan did that on purpose.

"Duncan, I think we need to get help." Courtney said looking at Trent with a cut on his head.

"For once, I actually agree with Courtney, Only for once though." I said being worried.

"Chill out drama queens, Trent's a man, He can take pain every once in a while, cant yeah Elvis?! Unless Preppy isn't a man? Are you Preppy?"

Duncan said looking at Trent, giving hem a smirk on his face

Trent rubbed his head, glaring at Duncan, " I am a man I can-"

"Good, Now can we all get outta the truck." Duncan said cutting hem off

Me and Courtney sighed, getting out. Trent hurried and ran to the other car side hooking his arm around mine. "Are you sure your ok?" I asked looking at his head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Trent said flashing a smile. We all walked in are school to the Gymnasium. It was pretty dark and wicked in there, Black lights everywhere, Trippy poster to look at, Luckily some of my Goth friends was planing this dance.

"Wow this dance looks awesome!" Duncan yelled

"It could have looked better, I should have took in over this dance with the decorations and the music, I cant even hear my self talk! The music is to loud!!" Courtney screamed

"Well its good I cant hear her talk for tonight huh Cookie?" Duncan said next to my ear

"I know right? Ha ha." I said laughing

We saw Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette was wearing a Angel costume. Geoff looked like a baseball player. Heather was wearing a devil costume, Her actual real Outfit. D.J was a big Teddy bear. Lindsay was a barbie, Tyler was a Football player, a dead football player. Le-Shawna was a vampire, while Harold was Luke Sky-walker. Cody was a pimp, even though he had no girls at his side. Everybody else I kinda forgot. We all danced together in a big group. Harold actually started break dancing and did a great job. Duncan and Courtney started arguing again. But I walked away from them and a slow song came on and Trent walked up to me while I was sitting bye my self.

"Do you wanna dance?" Trent said smiling.

"I would, but I cant."

"Oh Gwen its not that hard."

"For you it isn't, For me it is." I said hopeless

"Come on !" Trent said laughing

"Actually I have to used to the bathroom ok." I said getting up.

"Oh ok, dont think your getting away from a dance with me though Gwen ha ha."

I did a fake laugh walking away. And leaving the gym. I walked in the bathroom looking in the mirror.

"Come on Gwen just dance its not that hard!" I said perking myself up just to at least dance with Trent

I sighed looking down. "Why am I talking to myself!"

I left the bathroom. I didn't really have to even use it, I just had to make a lie so I wouldn't dance with Trent. Just then I saw Duncan leaving the guy's bathroom.

"I thought you was fighting with Courtney?" I said

"Eh, I said I have to use the bathroom, Only place I can hide from her."

I laughed a little "Wow, what a girl."

"What about you, what's your excuses?" Duncan said narrowing me down

"I had to use the restroom!" I yelled

"Gwen, I known you since 6th grade, you never use a public restroom, your to scared to."

"Crap," I said under my breath.

"So why did you leave the dance then?" Duncan walked closer to me leaning bye the wall.

"Cause I didn't want to slow dance with Trent." I said sighing leaning against the wall bye Duncan.

"Wow. Harsh arnt you?" Duncan said laughing.

"At least I didn't slam my car on purpose with Trent" Point my figure at Duncan laughing.

Duncan folded his arms look up in the air. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I rolled my eyes laughing. Duncan got up pulling his hand out towards me.

"Ah what are you doing?" I asked being confused.

"Lets go outside." He flashed that smile on me that I can never resist. I grabbed his hand as we ran outside trying to hide from Trent and Courtney. We soon was outside bye the lunch tables. We can hear the music still very good cause the Gymnasium was right next to us and the window was open. I sat down on the lunch table next to Duncan while he was smoking.

"So why are you and C.I.T fighting again?" I asked looking at the bright full-moon.

"Cause I made a comment, telling her she should have worn something more like you."

My eye's got all big and hurried and looked at Duncan, he was staring at me.

"So your calling me slut?" I asked puzzled

"No No No!" Duncan shouted putting his hands up in the air, acting like im going to shoot hem. He sighed looking in my eyes, putting his hand down.

"It's just. . . you got a perfect body Gwen, With that Costume on you, Shows your perfection you have. Like your hair, Deep , dark, black, but with a hint of different colors in your hair showing your personality. Your Deep dark midnight blue eyes, That brings out your long eye lashes. Coming from beautiful pale white winter skin.." Duncan went on about me realizing he said to much and started to blush looking the other way standing up. I was to shocked too, I didn't even respond what he said about me. I couldn't take it in. I felt numb inside my body. Butterfly's bursting all over my body. Sending chills down to my spine. I got up from be-hide hem and tapped his shoulders.

"Dun- Duncan?" I softy said

"Yes Gwen?" Duncan turned around taking off his mask.

I couldn't even say anything back to hem after I saw his blue eyes looking straight into mine. I froze, again, I blinked slowly. I felt drained just looking at hem. Lets When Duncan's hand's touched my face and pulling me into his face. Lets when We started kissing. Just then we heard a song playing from the dance. Jonas brothers- Just friends. It didn't stop me kissing Duncan. I wrapped my arms around Duncan's chest as he was going forward kissing me. We pulled away to get some air. Duncan left a chuckle, smiling at me.

"Stupid Jonas Brothers." Duncan said

"Why are they stupid?" I smiled at Duncan playfully

"Cause this song makes sense about us Cookie."

We started kissing again, As He put his hands threw my hair, It was Short-a windy outside so my hair was flowing in the wind while kissing me. I hurried up and pulled away

"You ok Gwen?" Duncan said worried

"Yeah, I'm just wondering are you sober right now?" I asked worried.

Duncan smiled at me "Surprisingly, Yes, why?"

"Cause I dont want you to regret what you are doing right know." I looked down upset.

Duncan pulled my face up looking at hem while he was smiling.

"Cookie, That night of that concert we went to, Yeah sure I was drinking and smoking but I wasn't Drunk, I wanted to kiss you that night, I wanted to acutally tell you the truth the next day when you was sober. I wanted to tell you That I don't want Courtney , I want you Gwen, but then you started saying we should act like that night never happen cause you was Drunk, So I thought you didn't like me the way I like you. Gwen you mean more to me than Courtney well ever be in my book."

Duncan brushed his hand to my cheek while telling me this.

I felt tears in my eyes."The only reason I said we should act like that night never happen cause I thought you was in love with Courtney."

Duncan wipe a tear as soon as it left my eye.

"There is no girl, that I can ever love more than you Sweetheart. Please don't cry"

"I'm not crying cause I'm upset, I'm crying cause I'm so happy." I smiled and hurried up and kissed hem again. Duncan grabbed my waist and pulling me up on to the table, I started laying down as Duncan was on me kissing my neck. Just then we heard someone yelling outside.

"Duncan?!" A girl rawred

"Gwen!" A guy yelled

"Where are they?" A girl said frantic

"How would I know!" A boy yelled angry

"Just shut up and help me find them!" the girl said berserk

"Shit" I hurried up and whisper pushing Duncan to get up.

"Its Courtney and Holly!" Duncan yelled while whispering.

"Crap oh crap." I said looking around somewhere to hide but let's just when Duncan grabbed my hand taking off running to the other side of the building.

"Duncan what are we going to do!" I said upset

Duncan was looking around and than smiled

"Climb this window." He pointed to the window and help me up. He hurried and jump in also and we both made a big thud. It was pitch black.

"What was that!" A voice yelled inside the room.

"I dono babe, Check it out! Ill stay here!" A male voice joined the girls voice.

I just remember that girl voice,

"Bridgette?" I asked confused

"Gwen?!" Bridgette yelled

Geoff just turned on the light.

"Whoa what are you guy's doing in here?" I asked

"Ah..... Having alone time." Bridgette said stuttering

Duncan got up helping me up. "So basically making out?" Duncan said

Geoff smiled at Duncan giving high fives to each others.

"Wait wait wait, What you are and Duncan doing there?" Bridgette said glaring at me.

I left out a chuckle and said. "Oh just looking around the school at night."

Geoff smiled at me and Duncan "Dude's I'm so not buying that!"

We both rolled are eyes and Duncan looked back at Geoff.

"Hey Did Courtney or Trent see you guys lately?" Duncan asked them

"Ah no we haven't seen them maybe like a 20 minutes ago." Bridgette said looking at Geoff then started back at us "Why?"

I looked at Duncan hoping if he would let me tell one of my best friends the news about us. Duncan smiled at me nodding his head.

"Well you see, Me and Duncan are shorta.... " I stopped cause I didn't know if me and Duncan are boyfriend or girlfriend now. Cause it was just a kiss, And he still with Courtney. But Duncan grabbed my waist pulling me into his body smiling.

"Me and Gwen are going out now, Well until I tell miss C.I.T bitch we are threw, then yeah we are, if that's ok with you Cookie?" I nodded smiling at Duncan. Duncan kissed my cheek as Bridgette and Geoff both did there "Ohs" and "Awes" at us.

I looked at the clock. "Duncan we really need to find Courtney and Trent and tell them we was..."

Duncan cut me off " Hanging out with Bridgette and Geoff, Just tell Trent that Bridgette dress got ruined and you was helping her. And ill say that Geoff got his foot suck in the trashcan."

Geoff looked at Duncan weirded out. "Why a Trashcan Bra?"

Duncan smiled at Geoff "Cause it actually happened before ha-ha"

"Oh yeah! Nicee" Geoff smiled laughing.

So we went back to the dance, and saw Courtney and Trent asking us where we went, I told Trent my little lie and he fell for it, I felt really bad lying to Trent, but its not like we was going out. Courtney said she doesn't believe Duncan and well find out where he was . The rest of the night was pretty much boring I danced with Trent but wasn't that happy about dancing. We all got in Duncan's jeep and he dropped off Trent and Courtney first, and dropped me off last.

"Here we are Cookie." Duncan said while turning off his car

"Thanks, Do you want to come inside?" I asked taking off my seat belt.

"I wish I can but I have to go home, My parents want me home in," Duncan looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes."

"Oh" I said upset looking down but he pulled my head up laughing.

"Don't worry Sunshine, We always have tomorrow right?" He smiled once I saw that smile I smiled back at hem. We got outta the car and he walked me to my door. I grabbed my keys.

"Well goodnight Duncan,"

"Night Cookie." he said back

I turned facing my door and heard Duncan from behind me.

"What? No goodnight kiss?"

I smiled hoping he would say something like that and started making out with Duncan outside of my house till I heard my brothers threw the window singing

"Gwen and Duncan sitting in a tree K*I*S*S*I*N*G-"

"Oh my" I said laughing

"Ha ha your brothers crack me up. Well I should be going home, night baby." He kissed my lips once last time and jumped into his truck taking off. I walked in the house and saw my brothers, they hurried up and ran upstairs in their room, before I was gonna yelled at them, I saw my brother Jake playing video games in the living room.

"So you and Duncan now?" Jake asked laughing while playing his game.

"Yes," I smiled and walked upstairs and got dressed into my P' J's. My mom knocked on my door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hey darling how was the dance!?"

"It was good." I bit my lip from making me do a big smile.

"Gwen what is it? You got something to tell me." my mom said folding her arms.

"No I don't" I hurried and said back.

"Yes you do, your bitting your lip! I know what that means!"

"fine, Well Duncan kissed me last night!" I yelled cheerfully

"Wow really?! What about that Trent kid? Or Courtney?" My mom said confused

"Trent's nice, but he isn't Duncan, And Duncan cant stand Courtney."

"Either can I !" My mom laughed giving my a hug.

"Well I'm glad you had a great night! Awe you and Duncan finally! wow it taken you guy's six years to just find out how much you guy's like each other!" My mom said cracking up, She gave me a goodnight kiss. And left my room. I went to bed with a smile on my face and got a text from Duncan. Soon after that night we text-ed all night. It was the perfect night. Happy Halloween.


	7. His everything

I woke up bye the sound of my mother pounding on my wooden door lightly.

"Dear?" My mom said quietly

"Yes Mom?" I woke up in a good mood this time, for once. Every morning I would start a fight with anyone waking me up, as you can say, I wasn't a morning person. My mother said she wanted to go to the store and pick up some things and wanted me to go with her. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I yawned and slipped on the ground, seeing one of my younger brothers skateboard.

"Im going to kill them!" I shouted at myself while picking up the skateboard throwing it outside the window.

"Oops" I said smiling. I hurried and jumped into the cold shower cause all the hot water was gone. I tried to make it a fast shower but I needed to shave my legs. "Ouch" I screamed as I cut my leg. I started seeing red blood barley and I hurried and jumped out putting a ban-aid on. This morning was so _unpredictable_. I woke up in a good mood, but so far having a shitty day, It didn't make any since.

I hurried and threw on my eyeliner. I couldn't leave my house without eye-liner on, that's like being naked for me, I think. I put on my black tank top, with baggy gray sweatpants. I did have some time putting my blue lip stick on. That's when I heard my mom honking outside. I hurried and ran downstairs seeing my brother Jake.

"I have to take care of these brats, while you girls go shopping!? Not cool Gwen!" Jake yelled while trying to break up my brothers from fighting. I threw in a laugh "Have fun." I said before shutting the door. I got into my mom's 2007 Chrysler Aspen. My mom started talking about work and people that tick her off. And it was really bugging me hearing her go on and on about girls she hated. We was just half way down the rode till I notice I didn't bring my cell phone. I gasp looking into my pockets.

"Duncan?!" I said quitely to myself, but apparently my mother heard.

"What about Duncan?" My mother said confused about the story she was telling me.

"I forgot my phone, what if he calls or text's me mom?!" I said being totally freaked out.

"Chill Deer, your acting like the sky is falling down, its only Duncan."

I notice what my mom said, _Its just Duncan_. She's right, I don't wanna be crazy Courtney, I want to still be Gwen, I need to relax. After all, Me and Duncan. Are finally... _Together now? _It was unreal, it still feels like last night was just a dream. A fairytale dream, but we still have Courtney, and Trent in the way. I didn't know how to break it to Trent. I led Trent on since he got to this school, and know I gotta tell hem "_Hey sorry I acted like I liked you, but I'm with Duncan know_." I said inside my head. I couldn't do that to Trent. After all he has been such a gentleman to me. I wont lie about this, but I still do kinda like Trent, but with Duncan, I felt something more power. When we kissed I felt sparks fly. Are lips was made for each other. It felt so natural and peaceful kissing Duncan. That's when it hit me, Well Duncan ever tell Courtney about us? Well he ever break up with Courtney for me? I really don't know, I grew up with Duncan and Courtney fighting 24/7 and then kissing at the same time. Was they made for each other? We have all heard the Good girl and bad boy paring. Just like _Greece. _Was Duncan and Courtney just like Danny and Sandy? The opposite attract did work alot for them. I don't know. I guess I have to wait till Duncan's ready to do something about this.

I pulled up to the store with my mom. We started looking at the makeup and started walking around, laughing at the new stuff they come out with. Like a snuggy? We couldn't help but laugh at what people are making these days. But lets when I heard someone calling my name in the store.

"Gwen!"

"Crap." I said to myself before turning around seeing her.

"Oh hey Courtney, whats up?" I said trying to pull a fake smile.

She walked up to us holding her blackberry, "Oh nothing just got a call from Duncan. He wants to meet me at the park."

I looked at my mom looking at us. She hurried and walked away from us picking up her phone, which is dead, acting like she is talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh, Why?" I said looking at Courtney. She had a big smile looking down at her hand.

"I think Duncan is going to give me a promise ring! I can just feel it!" shouted Courtney.

My eyes widen thinking would Duncan really do that? "Oh tight," Was all I can say looking down at my hand with no rings on what so ever. Courtney notice I was looking down at my hand also. She grabbed my shoulder, letting out a big sigh.

"Gwen, Gwendolyn-"

"Don't call me that" I said brushing her off my shoulders letting out a snarl at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, Gwen, I bet if you stop hanging out with Duncan, and more time on Trent, I'm sure you can have a boyfriend. Just like me!"

I notice she did those things where peoples leave you a complement. But be hide it, saying a insult.

"Gee, Courtney your so smart, Sometimes I cant even hear what your saying cause your mouth gets bigger every-time." I said pulling a smile on her to. She blinked her eyes glaring but then faked a laugh.

"Oh Gwen, your so funny." She looked at her phone again seeing Duncan calling her.

"Sorry Gwen I have to go, My baby is calling me." She lifted up her phone with a smile.

"Hey Duncan.... Yes I'm on my way.... OK.. Love you bye." She hung up and walked way. I seriously wanted to tackle her from be hide hitting her with my fist with no rings on it. Cause that's how I roll.

I swear im hanging out with LeShawna to much, Im started to talk like her. I walked back to my mom feeling upset.

"Can we leave, I just wanna go home." I said dragging the words outta my mouth.

My mother grabbed my shoulder walking to leave the building. "Sure sweetie."

I didn't know what to think about Duncan and Courtney know, Did Duncan just wanted to make out with me last night and think it was only a one time thing. But he told Geoff and Bridgette that we are going to be a couple after he dumped Courtney, And I thought I was going to be Duncan's Princess... Guess not.

We finally pulled up to the house. I hurried and ran upstairs shutting the door and blasting my music.I hurried and got changed into my P'js shorts cause my House is always hot. I threw my self on my bed crying. I thought Duncan was mine. What if he got Courtney a ring? I didn't wanted to think about it anymore. I picked up my phone on the ground seeing no new miss calls or any texts the only one I got was from Trent. _Hey Gwen, I was hoping we can see a movie 2nite? Text me back plz :) luv Trent_.

"No!" I said throwing my phone across the room. "I don't want Trent I want Duncan!" I screamed. I started laying on my bed pulling the covers over my head. soon I started getting sleepy and soon took a nap. Hours later I Heard knocking on my window.

* * *

"Psst Psst... Gwenn"

I got up pretty scared. It was already night time, I must have slept in all day. I got up walking closer to my window. I had a feeling I was still sleeping, just having those crazy dreams. But Once I opened mine window, I saw Duncan's face.

"Duncan!?" I shouted it to loud. And not knowing the time I think my whole family is fast asleep.

"Can you say it any louder Babe?" Duncan said laughing as he swing-ed his body into my window. He threw hem self in, causing to hit me while he jumped in ,pushing me on my bed with hem on top of me.

Duncan and I grunted in pain.

"Ouch, I guess I don't know my own strength." Duncan said playfully looking at me.

"Well I do know your strength, cause your fat ass is on top of me!" I tried talking with Duncan's body on me, trying to get some air.

"Oops, Sorry Hun." Duncan said getting off me. He laid next to me on the side of my bed. Checking out my short shorts.

"Oh so your a fan of Strawberry Shortcake?" Winking at me. I started to blush deep red. And jumped off my bed

"I didn't pick these out! My mom did!" I said barking back at Duncan. I hurried up and tried to cover up my shorts with my hands. Duncan laughed, while I remember what happen today.

"Shouldn't you be with Courtney!?" I said glaring looking down at Duncan on my bed. His face went confused.

"Ah No? Why would I be with Courtney?" He said lifting up his eye brow.

"Cause you wanted to met her at the park." I said sighing sitting down on the other side of my king size bed.

"How did you kno-" Before Duncan could finish up saying it I cut hem off.

"I saw her today at the store, saying you two was meeting at the park..."

"Oh..." Duncan said looking down at the pillow in front of hem. So it was true Duncan did see Courtney at the park. I felt so heartbroken, I thought maybe it could have been a lie, but I knew and so did Duncan that this was a true fact.

"So.. Did you get her a ring?" I said looking at door, trying to look at something else besides Duncan's face.

" I- I- I-m sorry you said what!?" Duncan said stuttering. I looked back at Duncan with wide eyes. Looking straight at me. I was getting so confused right know.

"Didn't you get her a promise ring?"

"Hell no, why would I even do that!"

"I dono," I looked down to the ground. "Cause you two are still together?"

Duncan lend closer to me on my bed lifting up my head off the ground looking at me dead in his eyes.

"Gwen, I broke up with Courtney today at the park, I wanted to tell you after I did it, but your phone was shut off."

I noticed when I threw my phone, I broke it in half.

I gasped. "You really? You really? .. Broke up with .. Courtney? Your princess? .. For me?" I said with my eyes widen and my mouth hanging off the cliff.

"Not just for you, that bitch was getting to annoying for me." Duncan laughed leaning his body over mine, and soon I fell backwards on my bed with hem on top of me.

"No duh Gwen, I want you and only you. Your everything to me."

Just then I felt Duncan's lips on mine. First I was frozen hearing hem call me _his everything_. I pulled my legs over Duncan's body. Tugging his body closer to mine. It started out as little peaks and then I felt Duncan's arms wrap around my waist. I started to put my arms around his neck, but the spikes was hurting me. So I hurried and took it off of hem. Once I took that off I wanted to take more off of Duncan clothing. Duncan was on his knees on my bed while I was ripping off his shirt while trying to still making out with hem. I felt his tongue licking my lips and I knew that was a knock for his tongue to enter my mouth, So I open my mouth, Letting his tongue feeling welcome. As are Tongues meet, we soon wrestled with each other, but he soon stop, pulling me back grabbing my shoulders breathing heavily staring at me. "I love you Gwen."

"I love you too Duncan." I started into his eyes with my breathing heavily at hem also. He looked at my shirt. It look like he hated that shirt on me. So I know what that means he wanted it taken off. He started kissing my neck down to my shoulders. And was soon close to my chest. He tried ripped off my shirt while I did a chuckle cause he couldn't seem to Rip of my shirt so easily, like I did with his shirt.

"Dammit!" He yelled

"Here let me just take it off." I hurried and took it off seeing Duncan staring at my body.

"God damn your so beautiful." Duncan rubbed his body to mine. Feeling like magic. As are hands was touching each other. It felt so peaceful, wonderful, sparks flying everywhere in that room. We didn't have sex but we loved each other that night. We would just grabbed are body's putting them together, it felt like silk. Soft silk. Breathing in Duncan's sweet axe body spray on his body, as he breathed in my cherry perfume. I swear my hormones was going crazy that night. But Duncan said he wanted us to wait, He thinks every time he had sex with a girl so fast, things always screw up, so he wanted to wait for me till the time was right, cause he said I was his everything and wanted everything to fall into place. I agreed with Duncan on that, Even though I know I love Duncan we would be going way to fast if me and hem started having sex, it was just to hard cause I felt in love and lust with Duncan. But if it was that hard I guess I couldn't help but wait cause when the time is right I know me and Duncan well make sweet magic... Sooner or later.. After that but staring into each others eyes. Saying nothing but with big smile's on each others faces. Like we could read are minds. We fell asleep on my bed being exhausted


	8. My song

I woke up being alone, its dark, a big storm is hitting are house, I ran downstairs seeing my mom holding my two brothers calling for me, I ran to them but I soon to get far away from them trying my best to them. Just then I notice im alone, Its pitch black then I see Trent running up to me holding me. "Babe it's okay." I smile as he brushes my hair. I let hem go seeing Duncan is my arms. "Wait what?"

I say before waking up.

* * *

I wake up holding something big and strong. I look up seeing Duncan fast asleep. I smile as I remember what we did last night. It was to perfect. I touch his warm chest brushing my hands against it. Singing a soft song my mom sang to me when I was a baby.

"_spin me round.. again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't.. be happening  
when busy streets amass with people  
would stop to hold... their heads heavy"_

I notice Duncan opening his eyes, I hurried and my smile fades away. "Sorry did I wake you?"

He smiled as me looking deeply in my eyes, I swear I was going to drown.

"Yes, But just cause your singing is like angles in heaven." I started to blush. I got up yawning and putting back on my clothes from last night, as did Duncan. As soon as we was done dressing I went to the bathroom brushing my teeth, Once I was done Duncan grabbed my waist behind hem whispering

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you more Duncan." I turned around kissing hem softly.

"Babe, I gotta go back home alright."He said brushing my hair outta my face. I just nodded smiling while closing my eyes. I helped him outta my window and gave hem once last kiss while he was holding on to the tree branch. He left as I walked the jeep disappear. I walked downstairs seeing my brother doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey Gwen?" Yelled Jake

"What?" I said walking closer to him.

"What's a six letter word, That was in your room last night after curfew hours?" Jake smirk smiling at me with a bright glow.

My eyes widen. "How did you know?" I whisper so my mom wouldn't hear by.

"You guys aren't that quite you know ha ha."

I sighed in defeat "Ok what do you want?"

"You doing my chorus for two weeks." he smiled

"One week." I glared

"Two weeks."

"A week and a half."

"Deal." Jake said before as we shook hands making are deal.

I walked away back into my room, my mom wasn't home, she left work early, it was Sunday, Sunday is always her work days I remembered. I got outta my shower fast once hearing my brother pounding on the bathroom door.

"What?!" I yelled

"Its mommy" Yelled jack, My little brother.

"Shit." I hurried and open the door with just a towel on grabbing the phone, and shutting the door.

"Hey mom!" I yelled cheerfully

"Gwen," My mom said with anger.

"Everything okay?" I asked worried

"We need to talk."

Shit did Jake rat me out? what a snitch! I'll kick his ass.

"About?"

"Duncan."

"What about Duncan." I started to get mad also.

"I'm not stupid Gwen, I was a teenager myself, but locking your door all night, with your phone shut off, really worried me last night. I know Courtney upset you yesterday but don't try to scare me, I worried about you okay, I didn't want you to do anything harmful to yourself understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom I understand, but im not emo, I'm not willing to cut my self, I just cried myself to sleep, and I accidentally broke my cell phone cause Courtney's just.. eh you know."

"I agree Honey, but don't scare me, I just want to talk to you about things like this, Your my only daughter and I love you."

"I love you too mom, and I well start telling you things. Like how Duncan went into my room last night." I smiled cause I knew my mom was gong to flip out.

"What!?" Yelled my mom.

"Chill mom, you said you wanted me to tell you everything. Always Duncan told me he dump Courtney for me. And know we are going out. And slept over, we didn't have sex, don't freak out, just cuddled all night."

"Oh..." My mom couldn't take it all in. but it felt so great telling her everything about last night. I can always tell my girlfriends but they never understand my feelings.

"Ha ha sorry mom."

"Don't be sorry, im happy we can talk about this." My mom and me said are goodbyes and I hung up. I got ready for the day. It was Sunday a boring day, I did my homework, washed all my clothes. Feed my brothers food. Just then as I was doing homework my brother knocks on my door.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Trent."

I gasped pulling my brother into my room shutting the door.

"Tell hem im not here!"

"Oops" My brother smiled at me.

"what oops?!" I yelled.

"I already let hem in the house saying your already here. He's downstairs on the couch waiting for you."

"Jake why are you being such a shithead!" I said hitting his arm hard

"Cause im your brother, its what I do, and I remember when I tried to hide from my ex girlfriend name Savanna, you brought her over for dinner, sorry but its payback!"

I remembered I did do that, why did I even do that in the first place, I know it was so messed up, but then after that I stop doing pranks on my brother's but hes right its payback, he has every right to do that on me. I nodded opening my door walking downstairs seeing Trent with a guitar.

"Hey Trent." I said trying to pull a fake smile.

"Gwen!" Trent stood up smiling as big as he can holding me.

I started to laugh as he let go.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking down at his guitar.

"I wrote you a song."

"Huh?" I didn't even blink after he said that,with my mouth wide open.

He sat down on the couch and started to play.

* * *

"_New school, means nothing, Meeting you, it was quite damn something._

_You got, Teal hair, Girl you got me walking on thin air._

_You said black eyes aren't so unique, Girl seeing your eyes felt like days passing of the weeks_

_Gwen, such a simple name,But your my hall of fame._

_Once you kissed my cheek, I Couldn't even speak._

_I wrote this song to tell you Gwen, I keep thinking of you over and over again."_

* * *

I was frozen at the time, I fell in love with the song, it was just beautiful. Trent looked at me with those light green eyes saying in his eyes "kiss me." We stared at each other and I finally smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Wow Trent.. I'm speechless."

He looked up and down at my face smiling a little happy how close he was close to my face, I knew he wasn't going to make the first move.. So I had to. I lifted off the couch and laid on top of Trent and kissed hem. I thought I was going to feel magic. But once I closed my eyes kissing Trent, I saw that face Duncan in my head, I notice I just cheated on Duncan. I open my eyes to a bright flash pushing my self off of Trent. "No" said to myself. Trent rubbed the back of my shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" Trent said worried

"Duncan." I softly said.

"Duncan? What? What about hem?" Trent being confused as ever.

"I'm...." I looked back up and Trent with those puppy dogs eyes.

"I'm.. Sorta going out with hem." I sighed knowing im hurting this guy that just wrote me a song.

It was quite. We both stood their with blank stared and I felt like I should just jump off a cliff doing this to such a sweet guy.

"Gwen..." He started to say while looking down at the ground.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me anymore.. I understand."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause you hate me.. I don't blame you,"

"I can never do that.. But you cant hide your feelings for Duncan.. I kinda knew you two had something going on... Gwen as long as your happy with Duncan.. Then im happy, I just want you to happy."

Trent brushed his hand across my face, I smiled as I nodded and hugged Trent tightly.

"Trent your amazing." I whispered into his ear

"Thanks, But if you need to ever get away from Duncan, you know who to call, Ill always be their for you Gwen." He kissed my cheek and left my house.

I walked upstairs and laid on my bed and started writing poems. I'm happy yet sad that I kissed Trent, knowing that I didn't feel anything. and mostly was sad that I kissed Trent, while dating Duncan. Sure Trent was cute, no joke about that, but with Duncan, I felt this deeper connection. He was my best friend. My boyfriend. I knew I had to call Duncan missing hem already. I didn't want my last kiss to be from Trent. I called Duncan and soon he came to my house. We had dinner with my family.

"So... Gwen and Duncan.." Jake said looking at my mom weird-ed out.

I rolled my eyes and my mom laughed "I think its cute!"

"Me to Linda.." he looked at me smiling and I hurried and smile at Duncan I started playing footsie under the table with Duncan while laughing.

"Ok who ever is playing Footsie with me.. can you stop!" Yelled Jake jumping off his chair.

"Oops sorry." Me and Duncan both said at the same time.. looking back to each other laughing.

Duncan went up to my room and we laid on my bed listing to some papa roach.

"Do you want to go?" Duncan said outta no where.

"Go where?" I said looking back at Duncan.

"A concert, I can get some tickets for Papa roach."

"No way!?" I said smiling

"Waaayy." Duncan said making fun of me.

I started laughing but once stop. "Duncan, I need to tell about today."

"What about it?" He said confused.

"Trent came over today.." I said looking down.

"What? Why?"

"Cause he wrote me a song."

"No way? What a fag." Duncan said laughing while playing with my hair twirling it around his finger.

"And.. I... Kissed hem." I said breaking the words apart. Duncan then just stop twirling my hair.

* * *

**Oh Cliffhanger!!!!**

**please R&R I need to know what you think so far or if i should make more!**


	9. Birthday letter

I looked back at Duncan with his eyes wide open looking at me, it look like he hasn't blink in day's.

"Duncan?" I softly said

Duncan closed his eyes getting off my bed and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" I called out jumping off my bed running to him, I hurried and threw myself on the door so he couldn't leave. Duncan sighed putting his hands on the door facing me with his head hung down.

"Let me explain-" But I got cut off by Duncan

"Explain what? Kissing Trent while your going out with me? I think I heard enough." Duncan flicker his eyes back up at me, glaring with flames in his look. I sighed looking down.

"Duncan please understand, he wrote me a song,and-" Again cut off bye Duncan,

"Oh so that gives you right to kiss hem!? Dammit Gwen, I cant even look at you," Duncan grabbed me placing me aside from the door opening it and slamming it loud enough to make a echo in my room. I hurried and thought of something that mite help me, I ran to my dresser searching for the paper, once I found it I rushed downstairs trying to case Duncan before he leaves. I saw hem getting in his car about to turn on the jeep so I hurried and said out loud what this paper said.

** (bye the way Gwen was 14 when she got this letter, Know she is 17 as Duncan is 17 also, This was form the past)**

* * *

_"Gwen since im broke and on probation I'm sorry to say I have nothing to give you for your birthday, So I decided to write 14 things I love about you since your turning 14, happy birthday Gwen. _

_P.S show this letter to anyone and I well kill you ha-ha _

_1. Your smile can light up a room._

_2. Your eyes, relax making me not feel tents but makes me feel comfortable._

_3. Not afraid to push my buttons so you challenge me. Helping me grow up._

_4. How you never judge me even if the whole world is against me._

_5. Your laugh, its quite, like wind chimes._

_6. You just being yourself, your never fake._

_7. how you wrestle with me and let me seem like im winning_

_8. How you supports me through drama with my family or Courtney._

_9. How you try new and different things not caring what peoples say._

_10. your Loyalty with me, you always have my back._

_11. You somehow deal with my bitchiness when I have a bad day._

_12. how your eyes squint when you smile :)_

_13. you turn my frown upside down in an instant_

_14. we can talk for hours and never get bored_

_Gwen: I am a better person because of you, and I love you, I know I never say it because that's not me. But your my best friend, I hope when you have a bad day you can read this and know your a good person, You are my best friend I hope we can be best friends forever, _

_Love your Juvenile,Friend, Duncan Tyson Carter."_

* * *

I took a did breath and sighed reading once I was done I saw Duncan still in this car staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging. I walked to Duncan's car window as it was rolled down.

He looked down at his keys that was almost in the car.

"You kept that?" He whisper softly.

"Yes,.... Duncan I just wanted to show you this, cause this means more to mean in the whole fricking world, then Trent's stupid song, this paper right here in my hands mean more to me then you'll ever know, it's best gift I have gotten in my life, I'm sorry I kissed Trent, I really am, I just wanted to see if I would feel anything and I felt nothing Duncan, nothing at all, Cause I love you Duncan."

Duncan lifted his head up looking into my eyes and kissed me, my eyes widen but then I slowly closed them as I kissed Duncan back threw the window. Duncan kissed my four head and said

"I love you to Gwen." I smiled, once I smile Duncan smiled to.

"I already feel like today was a good day just seeing your smile babe." Duncan said while brushing his face into my hair.

"I'm just happy your happy" I said

"I am now, but I should be heading out, those damn rents."

"Ok babe, I love you Duncan goodnight." I kissed Duncan with only my leg in the air like those fairy tales movies. Duncan turned on his car and the song The 88 - All 'Cause Of You came on.

We stared at each other listening to the lyrics smiling and Duncan's smirking. He kissed me and went down to my neck making me giggle, I hurried and whisper in Duncan's ear making Duncan laugh hard, cause that is Duncan's tickle spot.

"See you tomorrow then?" I asked once we stop kissing

"Yeah I'll pick you up Cookie." Duncan said blushing

"Duncan.... Your blushing" I said laughing, seeing his cheeks on fire.

"I don't blush women!"Duncan yelled

"Ah huh sure ha-ha I think its cute stud." I gave Duncan a kiss again and hurried and pushed him off me.

"Get going dork! Don't want your parents mad ha-ha." I said playfully hitting his chest

"Ha ha alright babe night." he pulled outta our drive way waving goodbye at me and drove home.

I went back into the house which everyone was sleeping right now. I sighed happy as I can be, but knowing that School is tomorrow and that we well be seeing Courtney.

"Oh shit" I said to myself before going to bed

* * *

**sorry this wasnt so long **

**im shorta running out of ideas so what do you guys want to see next?!**

**tell me ok love always Mo**

**Go GxD**


	10. Forever a Princess

Sounds of light breathing catching my right ear, It was him I can tell bye the sweet mint breath,I couldn't help but giggle and then I felt his tongue on my ear, it lick, I wasn't surprise he would do that, then I turned around "Oh Duncan." I said about to kiss him and then I heard chuckling, and that's when it hit me, im dreaming, I open my eyes and see a dog in front of my face licking my face and my brother holding the dog laughing their ass's off. "Ha-ha thought it was Duncan eh Gwen?" Jake's smirk look just like Duncan's. I threw my body back trying to get the dog stop licking me and once I felt that rush I did I thought it was the perfect time to kill my brother Jake. I jumped up and rush to attacked him. "Ah!" Jake yelled while running downstairs and running to my mom for help, He hide be hide her as she was reading the new paper. My mom rolled her eyes , she use to stuff like this.

"What is it now? And here you go Gwen" My mom said sounding annoyed. And threw me a new phone.

"Thanks mom!.. and Stupid Jake made me make out with a dog!" I yelled. It was quite my mom put the paper down looking at me freaked out, and then Jake brusted out laughing notice I'm sounding like a dumb ass.

"I mean," I was shuddering trying to make sure I wouldn't feel that deep red under my skin. "I mean, I, I ,He made a dog lick my face while I was sleeping!" I finally got some words outta my mouth.

My mom glared at Jake and he lifted his hands in the air defecting himself. "Whoa whoa whoa, mom I was just trying to get Gwen up like you said!"

"Jake." My mom said in her mother tone warning voice. I sighed noticing this isn't going anywhere, so I went back upstairs before hearing my mother laughing as I made out with a dog, and I have no idea whose dog it was anyways, it was those tiny white fluffy dogs, I think its heathers or Lindsay but I'm not sure yet. I got ready before school started and hear the door bell ring, I ran downstairs and opened it seeing Duncan.

"Hey Stud." I said smiling

"Whats up Cookie." Duncan enter and gave me a peck on the cheek. And started walking to my kitchen.

"Ah.. where are you going? Isn't your car outside?" I said being confused looking back at his jeep.

"Babe chill, I'm hungry." Duncan voice faded away once he enter the kitchen. I laughed a little and shut the front door and also going to the kitchen. I saw my mother already left and my brothers was sitting their with Duncan eating some cereal. I got a chair and also join my boys. They was talking about that war game called call duty and how Duncan got his ass beat big time. I always play that game with Duncan and them, I'm not so good at video games but I at least try.

"So Duncan do you think you're a dog?" Jake asked while taking a big bite of a apple.

"Ah?Well I used to be.. ha-ha" Duncan said laughing, still not getting what Jake was trying to tell him.

"Well no,But hey you can lick like one I bet huh." He started smiling at me and I hurried and kick him under the table. "Ah!" Jake fell to the ground holding his leg.

"Ok I'm lost." Duncan sightly put his hand off the counter looking at me.

"Trust me you don't wanna know." I said sitting up. I reach my hand out and Duncan smiled at me and grabbed it and I pulled him up. Duncan put his arm around my shoulder walking to the front door. "Peace Jake." Duncan said while Jake was still on the ground.

"Gwen made out with a dog this morning!" Jake finally yelled out what I didn't want him to say.

Duncan looked at me confused and I hurried and ran out side the door dragging him. I shut it and sighed.

"I had a dream about you and thought it was you, so I started kissing and woke up seeing it was a dog."

Duncan tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help but laugh. I rolled my eyes getting in his car he hurried and got in. "Gwen I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," He lend his head closer but I looked the other way. He stopped laughing and sighed turning on his car. As we drove it was pretty quite.

"Gwen stop it." I looked at him he had a serious face.

"Stop what?" I asked confused

"Being a baby." He said.

I sighed nodding. "I know I'm being a drama queen, I'm sorry I lend my shoulder next to him.

Duncan lend in head on top of mine. "It's ok Cookie."

We finally pulled up to the school. He was about to turn off his car.

"One last question." Duncan said looking at the keys.

"What?" I said also noticing he was staring at the keys.

"Who was a better kisser, the dog or me?" he said serious face and started laughing again.

"ha ha oh so funny Duncan," I said rolling my eyes, "if I tell you, I think it well hurt your feelings." I hurried and got outta his car smirking my ass off. Duncan's face was priceless with a wide eyes, he hurried and got out casein me. I hurried and ran to the school glass doors and shut it holding it for him not to enter.

I heard Duncan yelled "Gwen open the door!"

"What?" I said acting like I'm not hearing him.

"The door!" Duncan yelled

"I cant hear you!" I said mouthing those words, And that's when Duncan smiled and pushed harder on the door, I felt my muscles getting weaker as he pulled harder, and we was laughing at the same time while doing this, Duncan finally broke the door open and landing on top of me.

"Oh I like this spot." Duncan said looking me up and down. I started blushing.

"Ha ha me too." I softly said before we was about to kiss,

"Now now get off each other!" Coach Walker said pulling Duncan off of me.

Duncan helped me get up and we heard Coach walker talking about how kissing is wrong in school, Soon we wasn't even listen anymore and stared at each other, Smiling, and lets when we heard the two minute bell ring. And Duncan soon Interrupted the Coach. "Sorry Coach we out!" Duncan ran and pulled me with him. "Ah!" I yelled as he pulled me "No running!" Coach Walker yelled as we left in a hurry.

We soon pulled up to are class door in front of us. "You never want to go to class early?" I said being confused. "I also don't like being literature from a 60 year old high school Teacher Cookie." he said laughing.

"Then what do you like." I said pushing Duncan to the wall playfully flirting with him.

"I can't tell you, but more show you." Duncan said looking down at me and we was about to kiss but once again got interrupted. "Miss Davidson and Mr Carter, go to class now!" Yelled are Teacher, Mrs Ruth.

We sighed and enter and just hit us both at the same time. We have Courtney and Trent in this class we soon ran outta the class room and went back talking to Mrs Ruth as she was in the hall.

"Mrs Ruth, please you gotta change me seats!" I pleaded

"Ditto Maria, I cant sit with Courtney, I dumped her, She'll kill me!" Duncan never said the teachers last name's. He said it was not normal.

Mrs Ruth stared at us being lost what we was saying. She soon shook her head closing her eyes "No no no , you guy's have your seats the way you wanted to in the be gaining of the year."

"How about ten bucks let us sit together Maria?" Duncan said pulling out some money giving it to her.

Me and Mrs Ruth looked at Duncan like he was Stupid, He both looked at us "What?" he said smiling.

"Fine!" Mrs Ruth said opening the door yelling "Class get outta your seats we are changing them.

"Yes!" I gave Duncan a high five hugging him and let go giving him a peck on the lips, "Finally I was waiting for that all morning!" Duncan said kissing me back I couldn't help but giggle pulling him back. We walked in seeing how Trent and Courtney just saw are kiss. Courtney was holding a pencil while glaring at us and snapped the pencil in half grinding her teeth. Trent shook his head slighty, closed his eyes and looked the other way.

She called rolled and did made me sit next to Duncan, but also had Trent and Courtney in front of us too, I knew that evil teacher had a trick up her sleeve. During class I saw Courtney pull out her blackberry and started texted, she never texted during class so I was bit shock, and once she close her phone I felt my phone vibrate. I looked around making sure Mrs Ruth wasn't looking at me and hurried and pulled it out and read

_____________________________________________

_From: Courtney_

_After class, we need to have a little "Talk" Gothic Girl _

_.:*BackStAbbEr*:._

_______________________________________

I read as her signature said backstabber, Could I be the backstabber? I couldn't, then again I did steal her from Duncan, I looked at Duncan seeing how he was sleeping in class. I smiled noticing, I well fight Duncan if I have to, I'm not letting Miss Princess scare me away from him, his mine, and I know I'm his Everything. I hurried and text her closing my phone, I saw how she looked around and hurried and pulled out her phone and it said

_____________________________________________________

_From: Goth Bitch_

_Sounds good to me :)_

_{R!0+_L0v3}_

* * *

She looked be hide me glaring,and I hurried and flipped her off.

She mouthed out "Gothic bitch!" and I got closer to her face and said while smiling.

"Bring it." And that's when the bell rang. I stood up glaring at her as everyone left the class room, Also the teacher left to get some papers for her next class, Courtney left the class room acting like we wasn't going to have a talk so Duncan would get in it. Duncan got up. "Gwen you coming?" Duncan said as he walked to the door. "It's ok Duncan I'm just going talk to Mrs Ruth about my grade, get to class babe, See you at Lunch." I smiled and gave Duncan a kiss and he walked away. And Courtney re enter the door. I sat on the table.

"What Do you want Courtney?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I want you to let me have my man back Gothic whore!" She yelled folding her arms.

"His not your man anymore, He's mine, I'm sorry to say but were in love." I said calmly.

"No, me and Duncan was doing so great till you enter the picture!" She yelled.

"Ok first thing bitch, I was friends before you and Duncan even hooked up, so you ruined things with us, and anytime you guy's fought, He always told me, Don't act like I'm some Whore Courtney, cause Duncan and I are best friends, something you can never be with Duncan, and I love him, always have and always well... And Duncan loves me too Courtney, I'm sorry to say it but I know what love feels like and are love,.. It's real, not a fling, its real love, I'm in love with Duncan Tyson Carter."

She was speak less, Hurt, and again outta words having nothing to say. She sighed

"You know I can never said that about Duncan, like you just did" She quietly said, There was a long pause and she pulled her head up with a small smile. "I guess you two are in love, I should have know, Late nights Duncan sneaking to your house just to talk to you, You and him are so alike, I was always jealous of you and him and now I know why, cause you two are meant to be, I tried so many to get Duncan stop talking about you anytime he was with me."

"Duncan talked about me?" I asked confused

She smiled and nodded "Like 24/7, That is what we always fought about how he always talked about you, I cant be you Gwen, but I guess I have to learn to face the facts that me and Duncan are to opposite, I always thought Opposites attract but all we did was just fight and kiss, their was so flame with are relationship between that. I hope you can understand how I'm feeling also, I'm crushed. I always wanted Duncan to just like me more than you, but that was never going to happen."

I got up and placed my hand on her shoulder as she hung her head.

"Courtney I understand how you feel, but you cant force someone to fall in love with you, it just happens, and I know your going to find someone that you don't even have to lift a finger for him, cause he'll love you and cater to you, Trust me your going to find that special one, And when you do you know its going be the best damn feeling ever."

"Thanks Gwen." She pulled in a hug and I hugged her back.

Lets when the bell rang,

"I guess I gotta be going," I said looking at the door.

"do you need a note for not being tardy?" Courtney said trying to help me.

"Naw it's ok I'm cool. Thanks though." I said walking away

The rest of the day was pretty much, different, I saw Trent playing guitar with a girl named Samantha, She also played Guitar and those two looked like they was having a good time. Courtney is finally over me and Duncan and feels really good, Me and Duncan are still going strong, and I really love Duncan, It was about nighttime and I finally I slept over Duncan s house this time, My mom let me cause she knows me and Duncan wont go that far. We watch a scary movie on his bed cuddling.

"This is to perfect." I said to Duncan

"Your just perfect Cookie." Duncan said kissing my neck.

"Do you think Change is good or Bad?" I said quietly

"The key to change..is to let go of fear's of the past, so I say their great." Duncan said softly touching my cheek.

"Wow Duncan being Deep? This change is scaring me now, ha ha, but its ok I love you" I said giggling.

"I love you too babe... And your giggle" Duncan said smiling and looking back up at the T.V

We started watching the movie seeing how the boyfriend left the girlfriend while being eaten bye the werewolf and Duncan laughed and I just turned around and started kissing him.

"What was that for Cookie?" Duncan said happily

"Just felt like doing it, I love your laugh."

Duncan pulled me on top of him on his bed.

"Would you leave me so a werewolf wouldn't eat you and eat me instead?"

"No way babe," Duncan didn't sound so serious when he answered.

"So who life is more important?" I asked looking in to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked Confused

"Oh Mine or yours?" I said leaning my head to his neck.

"Mine." Duncan said

Lets When I jumped back up

"Wait what?" I said

"I said Mine."

"Asshole," I jumped off of Duncan and sat on the other said of the bed.

"Gwen." Duncan said laughing a little bit.

"Don't talk to me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"I cant Believe you would choose your life over mine."

"But Gwen... You Are my life." That's when I understood what he said. I tuned around and hurried and kissed him.

"Your so slick Stud." I said while holding him.

"I know I know, ha ha." Duncan said

I hurried and started making out with Duncan. Feeling his warm chest as my hands was feeling his tough stomach. I began nuzzling Duncan breathing in that sweet mint breath in his mouth. Are kisses got more aggressive Duncan started biting in places I couldn't help but moan. I felt the room getting hot as we was getting hotter then before,

"Wow it's hot." I said fanning myself,

"I guess we should take a cold shower." Duncan said getting up walking to his bathroom I hurried and grabbed his arm.

"Duncan's it's two in the morning don't you think your parents are going to wonder why you need a shower at two?" I said being worried.

"Gwen they cant here my room, they made my room sound proof, so they don't listen to my music when I hear it I'm sure their not going to hear some water." Duncan said.

"Ok," I got up changing into my swim suit and getting in Duncan s shower. The cold water felt so good hitting me, Duncan joined to with his swim trunks on. We started having a soap fight in his shower and started kissing in the shower, I never kissed anyone in the shower and with Duncan it felt perfect, but Duncan slipped on some soap which made him fall and me laughing my ass off, but I had to be quite since his parents was asleep, After the shower we got dress and laid on his bed talking all night, I felt his damp wet body covering my arms I really am in love and no-one cant stop what we have.

"Night Duncan."

"Night Gwen."

there was a pause as we both said at the same time.

"I love you." We started laughing and soon fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Sweet dreams and goodnight everyone.

* * *

**Well I"m done I hope you enjoyed another story of Gwen and Duncan and sad to say this is the end of the story! :( But please R&R Yay GxD**


End file.
